Wǒ ài nǐ ég líka
by Dianli
Summary: Islandia empieza a recordar como conocio a HK de hay florecen sentimientos pesimo summary perdonen las faltas de ortografia


Wǒ ài nǐ ég líka

Islandia un chico de pocos amigos (si el pájaro y su familia cuentan claro) el único que mas o menos le entendía era su hermano y Hong Kong a quien conoció de una forma peculiar (por no decir aterradora)

/Flash Back/

_Estaba Islandia acomodando sus papeles siempre lo mismo las juntas eran patéticas seguía sin entender por qué seguía viniendo si es solo pura pelea en eso empieza a ver como se incendia la silla de Inglaterra_

_-pero que…..-una luz lo empieza a cegar asiendo que callera al piso empezaron a incendiarse mas sillas en eso se oye una explosión_

_-¿Quién esta hay?-dijo al borde del llanto del humo sale un chico castaño de apariencia asiática_

_-yo….-dijo respondiendo a la pregunta como si fuera muy obvio lo ayudo a pararse_

_-¿estas bien?-dijo el hongkonés con cara seria el chico puso cara de frustración le venia a preguntar eso después de ver medio incendio y sobrevivir a una explosión? Era obvio que era un "me da igual solo no quiero que me demandes"_

_-que si estoy bien que va estoy súper bien nunca estuve mejor en toda mi vida-dijo con deje de sarcasmo_

_-otra cosa ¿Por qué rayos todo se incendio?-_

_-fui yo-lo dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo_

_-¿Qué? ¿Porque? Eres de esos mafiosos que matan gente por dinero?-_

_-no, solo que me gusta ver las cosas incendiarse-_

_-eh? ¿Tienes piromanía?-dijo alzando una ceja_

_-yo…-en eso entran varias naciones que tosían a causa del humo pero gracias a eso no vieron a Hong Kong e Islandia en eso grita China_

_-¡HONG KONG! ¡ARU! ¡SE QUE FUISTE TU! ¿¡DONDE ESTAS! ¡ARU!-se veía que China estaba más que contento en un movimiento rápido HK jalo a Islandia de la muñeca y lo aproxima a la ventana_

_-vamos a saltar-dijo apunto de saltar pero el islandés lo sostiene_

_-vamos me suena a manada si fuiste __TU__ quien incendio media sala de juntas-_

_-si pero te hundirás conmigo te daré parte del crédito por el incendio-_

_-que te hace pensar que te creerán-_

_-simple estas lleno de humo fuiste el único además de mi que se quedo en la sala de juntas además que se ve a mas de 1000 km que no eres de buen carácter y que en forma de venganza por que en las juntas no resuelvan nada la incendiaste junto conmigo ¿quieres mas o lo dejo así?-_

_-….-el islandés se quedo callado era cierto estaría muerto pero ¿saltar? Casi un suicidio pero era mejor que ser reprendido por Noruega así que asintió con la cabeza _

_-e-esta bien-el hongkonés sonrió los dos saltaron_

…_.._

_Lo siguiente que se supo esque tanto HK como Islandia terminaron en el hospital y no se salvaron de el regaño y el castigo que duro un mes después de eso HK se iba acercando mas a Islandia al punto que se volvieron algo así como que amigos (Islandia lo llama acoso aunque nadie le toma en cuenta)_

_/Fin del Flash Back/_

Si una muy linda forma de hacer amigos verdad por primera vez en toda su vida sintió como se sentía Noruega con respecto al molesto danés es cierto su relación con Hong Kong no era amorosa (NOTA DE LA AUTORA: MUY PRONTO LO SERA JUJU) pero si sentía la misma sensación de molestia que Noruega sentía con Dinamarca aunque luego no lo dejaban dormir y no era precisamente por estar molestándolo(ustedes entenderán empieza con S y termina con O) bueno el punto es que HK era molesto y ya así dejémoslo aunque desde hace días cuando esta cerca de el siente mariposas en sus estomago tal vez solo tal vez este ¿enamorado? Frunce el ceño

-pero que rayos estoy pensando-

-en mi quizá-dijo HK asustando a Islandia tan difícil era entender avisa cuando vienes

-¿Qué? N-no este-creció el sonrojo es sus pálidas mejillas el hongkonés sonrió ante esto desde hace días empezó a ver a Islandia mas lindo se sentó junto a el

-¿Qué te pasa?-se acercó demasiado pera al parecer Islandia no lo noto por que no lo alejaba

-yo…-miro el rostro frente a el sin pensarlo beso (si como lo leen) beso a HK el cual no opuso resistencia duro unos cuantos segundos pero los suficientes para que Islandia reflexionara sobre sus sentimientos a Hong Kong después del beso HK sonrió

-te quiero-beso su frente

-yo..yo..yo i-igual Hong Kong-se volvieron a besar

-este ¿quieres ser m-mi am n-novi-io?-le dijo HK mirándolo a los ojos

-si-se abrazaron

…

La familia de Islandia tardo mucho tiempo en aceptar la relación lo mismo con la de HK pero lo importante esque lo aceptaron (después de varios insultos pandas voladores y "aru") lo malo esque el club fujoshi no los dejaba de acosar (en especial Taiwán y Japón) pero bueno era el precio de estar juntos

_Confesarte que Te Amo fue lo mejor que me a pasado_

FIN

bueno esque yo soy muy fan de esta pareja y como casi no hay fics lo hice aunque me salio feo pero bueno acepto criticas para mejorar escribiendo no insultos de que fea pareja o algo asi yo respeto sus fics y espero que ustedes respeten los mios gracias

**ATTE:**

**Hong x Ice** **Fan **


End file.
